minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
I Could've been a better Ardacian.
Could've Been a Better Ardacian. I wish I noticed things, a lot of things. From human natures to simple contradictions I wish I knew, noticed them. Being the only child in my family I felt the need to know as much as two people. Alice being the nosy best friend knew this and would often correct me. She couldn't correct me this time. Trying to make the pattern off my head, I recognized it as an alarm, and I knew it was a matter of time before I would have to awake. In the meantime I tried to savor the seconds that I thought counted. Alas it was just a illusion, as those few seconds past by as I told myself I would get up soon. Again, it went off. I had put it on snooze. Why had it rang again so quickly? Oh yes, I was asleep. The pointless time, that if I decided to push past my body's urge to sleep I would be able to make up for. I got up after another snooze. Noticing the time I got ready for school. Opening the closet I saw a Myriad of clothes. Picking a random one I threw it on and put on some navy blue jeans. Always liked the look of blue jeans on a lighter blue shirt. Going out of my room and into the hallway I turned on lights as I went. The lamps glowing with a light aura that sparked the room up. It was still dark, and the moon sat high in the sky. I got my backpack, and the nice name-tag on it saying "Rick". My mom didn't like me losing things. It wasn't time for school, that was in 3 hours. I was a early riser to be quite honest. Sleeping was not my greatest skill and avoiding sleep all together worked out very well. I also hated wasting time sleeping when I could be active, doing something other then turning off my brain. So I sat down on the leather couch, and with nothing better to do I turned on the TV. The Tv was small, very small. The smallest they came. About 9 inches. It was almost insane for how small it was, but yet we had this leather couch. It was a donation from a rich man, because you know the poor want couches. That was when a broadcast came on. It was a black picture, almost like there was nothing on the TV, but you saw the outline of a shadow. "Hello Mortal." The voice called, and a green eye opened, and looked directly at me, as if it was speaking to me. "Do you think I am talking to you? Do you, Quin?" The dark voice stabbed at me from all directions, as if it was coming from everywhere. I could not speak, as I was puzzled and terrified. Getting what some sanity I had left I closed my eyes and closed my ears. Sitting down for a moment, I wanted to scream, but I felt like I couldn't. Then the voice called again to me, but this time a bit nice but it was all the same as it came from all directions and it was in my head. "When you are done, you can talk to me." The voice sounded a little bit softer but it seemed stuck at the one tone of voice. I sat for 20 minutes at least, just sitting. Too scared to open my eyes or unplug my ears. I thought maybe it was gone. I opened my brittle eyes and looked at the dark Tv screen. The figure was still there, but both eyes looked at me. "I am starting to understand you, and other mortals like you. Fearing the unknown is only your nature." Still, I stood there. Looking at the Tv screen. "If I was of any danger I would have killed you awhile ago. Now stand up." The voice was starting to get slightly impatient, and so as the voice told me so I stood up. I uncovered my ears as my hands did nothing to block out the sound. "What do you want..?" I finally coughed out. "I wanted to give you a choice." "A Choice?" "Yes indeed." "So, What is it?" I felt mildly conferable noticing the creature meant no harm, but I was also scared by what this thing was doing. Talking to me through a Tv screen? I already pinched myself so I could not be dreaming. "You've been blinded by others, your whole race has been brainwashed of the existence of things and creatures that are real. Like me." "Why?" "Other creatures and ghosts think you are weak. Futile to them." "You don't believe them?" "Most of these beings are tyrants, and can kill or erase any of your kind, and have. They've messed with time, Space, and more." I could not think for too long as I wanted to know more, but the voice talked again. "I wanted to ask you, do you want me to should you this hidden world? Taken all risks that you may or may not be in danger if you say yes." He worded it quite strange, but as I thought about what could happen. My parents are divorced, my mom is drunk somewhere, and I am getting ready for school, the worst thing ever. So I said Yes. "Alright then, but this life will never be the same. Ever." "Fine." Then, something appeared out of the screen, a ball of light. It raced towards me, and as it touched me it disappeared, and focusing on the Tv, so did the figure. First thing I noticed was my sight, I could see better, not just better, but more. I noticed heartbeats. I could see a pulse in someone. If I could describe it, I would say it was a flash of light without the blinding flash, more of a very white but translucent line, from which started at the heart. This was the same for almost everyone I met. Others, had red or blue colored pulses. When I watched these people closely, I could see they where not just normal sophomores, and as the one with a red pulse picked up the sandwich, the food started to steam. As if it was hot, and I knew from experience that the school's garbage food was as hard and cold as hardtack. So I suspected, that there are some who have abilities, powers, and I noted these in a notebook, along with a journal describing what happened since that night. After returning home I noticed my mom was still not home. Quickly I turned on the Tv, and the figure was there again. This time, it was not dark, and he was not a shadow. He was in color. Dark purple scales and green eyes that spoke out against the dark shades of violet. He spoke again, this time he showed emotion, he smiled. I tried to see if he had a pulse like the others I had seen, and with that I noticed he didn't. It was only a screen. "So, Notice anything?" The voice questioned. "Yes." I said, quietly. I was still shocked of the beasts appearance. "You could see the life inside someone, the energy." he replied. "May I.." I paused for a second. "....Ask a Question...?" The beast replied, obviously guessing. "Yes actually." "Then Tell me what this question is." "What is your name?" The beast laughed. "I really, want to know." I replied. "My name by which people refer to me is Ardmune." The beast said comically. "Ardmune? Ardmune what?" "My last name is not important. What is important is your next step." "Step?" "See, this doesn't come free. Revealing the world also lets you become a target. I would like you to travel somewhere with me. A Place where others who accepted this path roam." I thought about it, and curiosity got the better of me. I agreed. Then the world went silent and black, for a second I thought I was dead, but soon I reappeared in an area, this place was a city. The city was burning in flames, as if there was a roit, and before long others appeared in the same area. One was a girl, short, blonde hair. Another was a skinny 23-ish boy. They all came with the same intention. Answers. One of the boys that came thought was freaking out in joy. Almost as if he wanted to be with this creature forever. The more I was here the more odd it felt. The area in which we were thrown into was a city burning. Some others noticed it, but most did not question or roam far. Before long we saw a figure overhead. It was the beast, It was Ardmune. It landed close, very close. Like a dragon it slowly used its wings to fly to the ground. It's tail was sharp as a Katina, and it's glare looked at all of us. "Now, you see your not alone. You have others that have wanted the truth. I am gathering you all here to show you a example of tyranny, and the bad use of power." We looked around, and now we saw what was going on. There where dragons, and other strange creatures attacking each other, and hitting the buildings. The people where reacting to the fire, and panicked. I sat silent, and gathered all the information. This was a last ditch attempt to stop these crazy ghosts and creatures, and this Ardmune was one of the good ones. I was actually very happy and enraged at the same time. I felt united, like I had a family. "You should refer to yourselves as Ardacians from this point on. All other bloodlines will be lost after I change you all forever. This is the last chance for anyone to speak out and leave." Everyone stayed in line, nobody wanted to leave. "Well then. Ardacians like you will be able to tell each other apart by your eyes and your pulse color. You will all appear to have a light blue pulse, and you will all have red eyes. Your mission? Kill every creature and beast that is not a human, or a natural animal. If somebody agrees too, inserting your blood into another will convert them into a Ardacian." Everyone seemed to understand, and I noticed someone, it was her. Alice, I was about to move until he spoke again. "I will tell of further instructions, but for now, I will send you back home and you will all be different. More powerful then before but remember, Be a better Ardacian." Then I appeared in my house, on the same couch I saw the shadow the first time. I got up, and ran off through the kitchen, through the dark hallway, and into my pitch black room. I went fast to sleep. When my alarm awoke me again I thought about what he said. Kill. I could not kill someone.. Could I? Where these fake humans and creatures really dangerous? I got dressed, looked into my mom's room. She was there. I walked through the dark hallway turning lights on as I came into my living room again. I sat on my couch, and turned the Tv on. I was looking forward to seeing him, and there he was again. "Hello." He said. "Hey." "Do you want something?" He asked. "How do I.. Kill one of those.. Beasts." I got the question out, but it was very slow and sounded weird. "You are not the first one to ask that. You have powers, something different from regular humans. Try snapping your fingers, and picture a spark, rubbing flint and steel together." I did, I thought about the black, chalky coal and the rough steel rubbing together. A spark appeared. "Now, think of lighting a fire in your hand, you are holding straw, old grass, and the spark catches it." I did the spark again, and I pictured lighting the old grass and straw. I looked at it in amazement. I made fire. "Then Put it out." I closed my hand, and it went away. I knew now that I had much to learn about these powers. I wanted to learn more, notice more, and be a better human. But most of all, be a better Ardacian. I got to school, and the only thing on my mind was finding another one of those creatures. I thought about the one that heated up his food. Was he dangerous? I thought about Ardmune's words. 'Kill every creature and beast that is not a human, or a natural animal'. I trusted Ardmune, and this disgrace of a human must be erased. He was not a Ardacian like me. I told him to met me in the lobby bathroom at lunch. Before lunch I asked Alice about... Him, Ardmune. She knew him very well. More longer then me, and we had to catch up a bit. "Where did he appear?" "On the Tv." "Tv? Same for me." "Well isn't that funny? Ardmune is great wouldn't you say?" She said it blankly, and this wasn't the Alice I knew. Something was wrong, maybe she wasn't ready for this. We went to lunch and I focused on the guy I was going to meet, and kill. I waited in the bathroom for him. When the door swung open I looked at him blankly, he was my same age 16 and his face was now clear as before his hair was in the way. He was also taller as before he was in a desk and I could not tell very well. He looked at me with a tired expression. I then let the fire flow as I dragged him to the floor and threw the ball of fire at his face. After a couple more he finally lay dead, and I stood for a moment thinking about where the body would go but before I knew it the body started to disappear, and the "Pulse" of him went into my body. I felt stronger, and my light blue pulse grew just a little bit brighter. The pulse that ran from his heart to all of his veins was gone, and in me. Some part of me thought this was evil, and corrupt, but Ardmune was right. Being right is not evil, is it? I quickly gathered my things and ran out of the bathroom, but as I was met by the principle, and with some blood left on my hands he took one of them and looked closely. I was the same height as him. I could not be found out, so I took him by the arm, and threw him into the bathroom, and I finished the job. This time, his body did not go away. It stayed, the burnt corpse never went away. I quickly gathered my things and ran out of the school, you didn't know anyone was watching you until it was too late, and although I felt like I was being watched I could never find out where. I had to leave, go somewhere else. I had to talk to him again, but when I said him it didn't feel right, as if the very thought of saying him instead of something that meant more respect bothered me. I tried to let it not but it did. I came home, and noticing my mom was not home from work just yet, I turned on the Tv, and Ardmune was there. "I feel you need my help?" Ardmune said clearly, and more serious then ever. "Yes, I, did something bad." "What was it then?" "I killed a human." There was a slight pause, and if silence held for a second longer I would break down. Pleading to Ardmune. I needed the respect of someone in my life. I was hoping it would be someone like Ardmune. Then to my dismay, Ardmune started to chuckle, and this chuckle turned into a low laugh, seeing I was not getting it Ardmune explained it to me. "It was only a human, you are Ardacian. Higher then them." I thought about it, yes I killed a human, but I'm not "Human" any more? What did Ardmune mean? "You don't need humanity, humanity only slows and weakens you." Ardmune said, as a answer to my thought. "He was a powerful man, and corrupt I am sure, as all humans do with so. You did not do something bad, you only served justice." You thought he was nice, and up to that moment you did. So caught up in his plan that you did not choose to speak out, to question him. Now I did. "You.. Are saying Murder is alright?" I said. "If it is of the lower class, why yes." "You know, I still love my Mom. She is below me, it's alright to kill my mom then, its alright for someone to come in and kill my mom?" "Not really.." "But those are your words, lower class, the weak." The more I started to think the other way around I knew he was not good, he was not the protectors of humans, we are the lower class, and by his method, me, and other humans are disposable. "You choose already, and why do you even think so? Your humanity had been destroyed already." "You can't destroy humanity, you can't destroy feeling, Ardmune. You may not feel it, but you know it. You know in your mind. The heart isn't everything." "You are one of the smarted humans I have seen in a very long time. It's too bad you will have to go." "What?" "I called the police to your location, I bet they would love to catch the serial killer who burnt Mr. Smith alive in the high school bathroom." "But I thought you where nice? You would never call them on me!" "Nice isn't always right, and if you try to run, 'others' will be after you." and with that the Tv turned off, and the distant sirens shocked me off of my seat. I took the Tv, it was not heavy, and its rigid surface made it easy to hold. Running outside and off into the woods I went. No time to say goodbye, just run. I felt if I had been running for hours, I could not stop. The forest was all around me and it didn't stop. When I finally stopped running, everything went towards me. The trees bent as if I was still running, but quickly I came back to my senses. I thought about if the police could chase me down, they would not go out THIS far. Still, Ardmune said others. This would mean someone else was hunting me. I gathered some twigs, branches. I tried to make a shelter and tried my best to remember how to craft by hand. I made a house, it was very unstable and in ruins but it could hold me. I laid down, and drifted off. Waking, I heard a noise. Not far off, had the police actually came for me. It was still night and a flashlight zipped by over my house. I lit the fire in my hands, and ran outside. Spraying fire at the enemy, but I was met with another burst of fire. I was pushed back, and the fire burned on my face. Walking up I saw who the figure was. It was Alice. "Alice! I'm so sorry! I didn't-" "Silence, you will pay for your actions against our master." "Alice, he's lying. He is not good, he wants us to do his dirty work!" "I said Silence, or I will kill you." "How can you do this? How did you even find me?" "Taking the Tv was a dumb idea, Ardmune tracked you right down." "He could have killed me a long time ago, why now. Why can't I change?" "He said it would be more, entertaining this way." "I won't go down without a fight." Alice was so quick, she burned my hand as she too it, and until I cried in pain did she stop. "You could have been a better Ardacian." "I would rather die with humanity then be a Ardacian." "Humanity is a thought. Not a trait. It is something you think exists that takes away your free will." "Just let me go, and I will disappear from the earth. I will never speak or Ardmune again." "You shall suffer what Ardmune did. banishment." With that, I appeared here. What is here you may ask? I do not know. This place is where banishment takes you. There are a few toys, but most oddly is a chess board. With only two pieces, a pawn, and a king. Category:Fanfictions